


Driver, Roll Up The Partition Please

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Car Sex, Desperation, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, beginning of a relationship, past unresolved sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Dick wants something from Bruce and tonight, he's going to get it.





	Driver, Roll Up The Partition Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SakuraAme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraAme/gifts).

> Requested I listen to Partition by Beyonce and then do BruDick for that prompt! Kinktober prompt is Incest. Let's call pseubo-incest close enough ;)

It wasn't that he _couldn't_ hold himself back. Rather, it was that Dick didn't _want_ to. He'd been planning this for what amounted to years if he were being honest. He'd had so many opportunities and hadn't followed through on a single solitary one of them over the years. He could recall the first time he could have had Bruce - the heated look in Bruce's eyes as they stared one another down mere weeks before Dick had pulled up all his roots and left. They'd stood there, exertion from their spar making their chests heave, sweat dripping from both of them, and Dick had felt like if only he'd moved in, closed the distance, and sealed his lips to Bruce's that he could have had the world right then.

Only, he'd inherently understood if he had, that would have been the very end of them. Weeks later when things had imploded, he'd thought himself stupid for not giving in, terrified he'd never have another chance.

It turned out that had been a stupid thought as well, given the instant he'd returned to Bruce's life the fires lit like he'd never been gone at all. He'd caught the looks when Bruce thought he wasn't watching, the hitches in his breath whenever Dick had moved a certain way. Bruce had a thing for his ass, that much was perfectly clear and Dick made a point from then on to bend over and wriggle while trying to get to anything he could possibly excuse. Dropped pens, things stored under desks, anything he could get away with and not come across as horribly obvious.

Tonight, he wasn’t' going to let any of it slip through his fingers. Tonight was his to own and he was damn well going to use it.

He straightened the knot on his tie and bent at the waist to slowly shimmy into the limo, doing it in the most awkward way possible to give Bruce a very good look at his posterior. He slid across the seat and turned to flop down, quickly rearranging himself into something neat so he'd left enough room for Bruce to get in and stay beside him instead of choosing somewhere in the rest of the damn limo.

Bruce got in, the door shut, and Dick tried to keep his cheering internalized as Bruce smoothly settled on the seat beside him, seemingly at ease despite the way he very pointedly crossed his legs, denying Dick more than a glimpse of what his show had done to him.

They pulled away from the manor and Dick carefully slid closer to Bruce, ensuring their hips touched as he reached past him for the champagne that was always in the limo with them. It was safer to drink here and pretend to drink the ones at the gala Bruce had once told him and Dick had always followed through on it.

It was already corked and he pulled the faux-cork out and smoothly poured them both a glass, putting the bottle and cork back before handing one glass to Bruce and settling back with his own. He'd managed to get a little closer during his little play at wanting something to drink and he took full advantage of it, ensuring they were touching hip to knee and then placing his hand on Bruce's thigh, just letting his warm palm rest on the impressive girth of Bruce's thigh. 

He could hear the change in Bruce's breath, feel the way his thigh tensed beneath his touch. He ran his fingers over his slacks, his touch light, but full-contact, heart pounding in his chest as he sipped the champagne just the smallest bit. Nothing in him wanted to be denied for being inebriated, after all. He wet his lips and reached to carefully place the flute in the cup holder to his right, leaning forward just enough to speak. "Driver," he waited until he knew he had their attention, the barest incline of their head - and in that moment he missed Alfred driving them - and then continued, "Roll up the partition please."

The partition slid up and Dick smoothly transitioned to his knees, turned with a grace he'd been fully unaware he had, and encouraged Bruce's legs to uncross, pushing his knees apart and sliding forward, his hands slipping up over his slacks as he went. He pulled material with him, stretched it until he could see the strain of Bruce's erection through the fabric, the very shape of his prick so hard for Dick's actions.

He glanced up, letting all the heat he felt slip into his gaze, let it burn right into Bruce's soul before he slowly slid his tongue out, sliding it along his lower lip, watched the flare of Bruce's nostrils in response and he knew he'd get his way here. He knew exactly how long he had, had timed it even in the lightest of traffic just to be sure.

His hands slid to Bruce's hips and then inward, the slow drag of skin against fabric coming to an end when the warmth of Bruce's erection was trapped beneath his palms, so hot and _thick_. He palmed it, rubbed as he let a quiet moan slip free of his throat, nearly salivating thinking about having Bruce's cock in his mouth soon.

Squeezing again, he moved up to Bruce's belt, unfastening it ever so slowly, his gaze on what he was doing. The button slipped free with a little push of his fingers and the zipper slid down with a flick of his wrist. Heat coiled inside him as he eased the fabric apart and touched Bruce's erection through his briefs, fingertips rubbing at the head and then grasping the elastic band holding him back from his view. He tugged and sighed in the most sensual of manners at the reveal, Bruce's hard shaft straining all for him, eager to be touched and licked and sucked, and god, Dick wanted to give him every single bit of that and so much more.

He dipped his hand in and cupped Bruce's warm balls, tucked the elastic behind them and settled them on the cotton fabric. His hand curled around the base of Bruce's erection and he leaned in, glancing up for one heated second, waiting on permission before acting. Bruce's chest heaved, his pupils blown, and he looked so entirely debauched that Dick was surprised he hadn't shot off all over him already. The weight of Bruce's hand in his hair was enough encouragement and Dick leaned down, lips brushing the tip and his tongue sliding out to slick over the slit, gathering up delicious drops of precum, salty across his tongue. He lapped and then moved to suck at the head, eager to obtain more of Bruce's unique taste. He swallowed, worked up a bit of saliva, and then laved it over Bruce's shaft before sliding down on his prick with a little grunt of pleasure.

He'd done it. He had Bruce's thick cock in his mouth and he was giving him head in the back of a fucking limo. Bruce's hips moved the slightest amount and Dick pushed himself down until his lips met his fist and he closed his eyes then, pulling up and sliding back down in a smooth rhythm born of experience, born of sucking dick since he'd been a teenager. 

Bruce's breathing was ragged above him, hitching and filled with the sounds he knew wanted out, all stifled and buried down like most things about Bruce, and Dick's determination grew. He'd suck the sounds right out of him, make him explode in his mouth with a sharp cry, make him tug at his hair and want to push him down and fuck his mouth until he lost it a second time. He'd make Bruce want it so bad that the next time he bent over in front of him, he'd be all over him, ripping his pants down around his thighs and slicking him up and fucking him right where he was.

He moaned loud around Bruce's dick at the mere idea of any of that happening, pulling up and licking his lips as he stared at his mentor, knowing how sticky and slick his lips were right then. He felt Bruce's cock twitch in his hand, gasped when Bruce took hold of the back of his neck and hauled him in for a rough kiss, his tongue plundering the depths of Dick's mouth until he was almost involuntarily jacking him off, the sound of his wrist hitting Bruce's pants loud in the car.

Bruce's hips canted just the right way and Dick _knew_ what was about to happen. He pried himself from the kiss and instantly went back down, sliding the head of Bruce's cock into his just as Bruce groaned - loud and guttural - his cock twitching, cum spraying across Dick's tongue, filling his mouth until he had to swallow it down or feel like he was drowning in it.

He took it all, every single drop of Bruce's release spilled right across his tongue and Dick took it all into his body, utterly desperate to drink it all down. He pulled up and suckled the head until Bruce's fingers tugged lightly at his hair. He pulled off and licked his lips, slowly slid his hand over Bruce's softening shaft, making Bruce's eyelashes flutter down against his cheeks as he ever so slowly masturbated him, making him feel good but not overwhelmed in his post-orgasmic bliss. 

Once Bruce was soft, he held him in his hand, his cock warm and spent and sticky with Dick's saliva. He turned his head to the side and pressed a gentle kiss to the flesh, breathing against it and then slowly sliding his tongue out to lick at it. Arousal gripped him hard and he couldn't help himself, just slowly lapping at Bruce's soft cock until it began to stiffen in his hold again. He licked him to full erect and then slid his mouth back over the head, eagerly going right back to sucking him off, beyond needy now. He needed Bruce's dick in his mouth like he needed air to breathe. His own cock was heavy between his legs, straining his slacks, neglected just the way he'd planned on it being. He wanted to share that, too, with Bruce, given he sated himself on his mentor's cock before they arrived, but that was completely secondary to getting his fill of Bruce's pleasure and cum.

Bruce's hips rocked this time, helping Dick with his easy movements over his prick, the pair of them completely in sync. Dick paused his own movements, let Bruce fuck in and out of his mouth, moaning his approval as Bruce's movements grew more frantic until he was fucking quickly up into his mouth, desire entirely taking over rationality. He did his best to look up, saw the open-mouthed way Bruce was staring down at him, watching what they were doing, and he prayed his eyes showed how much he wanted this as he kept his jaw relaxed, continued to breathe through his nose, just letting Bruce use his mouth to satiate his needs.

He closed his eyes when he swore he could feel Bruce's cock swelling just the slightest bit, shivered as Bruce's pace fell apart completely, and moaned as the first spray of cum hit the back of his throat. He swallowed and took each consecutive spray of cum with complete ease, swallowing it all down except the last spurt that he nearly sucked from Bruce's prick before sliding off of it. He reached down and cradled Bruce's balls and leaned over Bruce's still-stiff cock, slowly dribbling his semen back out all over his cock, making Bruce arch up into it, his cockhead bumping his lips as he spit the rest of it out on him.

Satisfied with his work, he licked the head, just tiny kitten licks until he'd cleaned it up and then he tipped his head, sliding down one side of his shaft, gathering spit and cum as he went, swallowing lapping over it once more for good measure. Each side of Bruce's dick got the same treatment and then he slid down, cock bumping his nose and cheek as he licked at what had pooled against his nuts before sucking each one into his mouth in pretense to clean it off and then just nuzzling Bruce's dick until he was too horny to stop himself from wanting to get off.

Pushing himself up, he slid onto Bruce's lap, ensuring his still half-hard cock was pressed against his ass, and quickly began unfastening his belt and pants. Bruce's hands pushed his away and Dick sat on his lap, watching the man he'd wanted since he'd been a horny teenager open his pants and reach inside for his stiff cock. He arched into the touch, his breath shaky as he put both hands on Bruce's shoulders and spread his legs enough to get some leverage. He slid one hand down, wrapped it around Bruce's and guided him to hold his prick tight before moving his hand back to his shoulders and rolling his hips, getting exactly the leverage he'd thought, cock sliding through the tight ring of Bruce's fingers. He canted his hips back and then snapped forward, moaning as he fucked himself through the finger-hole Bruce had created for him. 

He gripped Bruce's shoulders hard, dug his knees into the seat and began to hump, moaning louder than he meant to when Bruce's cock started rubbing at his backside, once more fully stiff as he moved on Bruce's lap, seeking his own pleasure. He was going to cum because of Bruce's fingers, because he was on his lap, because Bruce's thick prick was rubbing at his ass. 

It wasn't at all the slow thing he'd thought it would be, rather one second he was blissfully fucking Bruce's makeshift fuck-hole and the next he was losing himself, cock and asshole throbbing, unloading all his saved up cum all over Bruce's thankfully exposed abdomen. He spurted for what felt like forever and it was only by the grace of whatever sexual god or goddess was watching after him tonight that he actually _felt_ the fact that Bruce's cock was twitching against his ass, Bruce clearly shooting off with him despite having cum twice tonight already.

Part of him hoped he'd jizzed all over the seat of his pants, hoped he'd wear it to this gala like a badge of fucking honor. The other part was already blushing even as it prompted him to hump against Bruce a half-dozen more times, a single throb of continued orgasm making him grunt, his belly twitching and tensing. 

He shuddered, slowly easing against Bruce's shoulder, eyelids heavy as he caught his breath. They'd be arriving soon unless their driver had been listening and bothered to take them a longer way to the event. He hoped for that one, easing himself against Bruce's chest and curling up there, heedless of what got messed with his spunk in the meantime. He just felt really fucking good and wanted to ride that out as long as he could. He nuzzled into Bruce's neck and breathed a quiet sigh of relief, years of repressed desire uncoiling in his gut and when Bruce slid his arms around him, held him close and didn't push him away, Dick fully relaxed for the first time since the night that had brought him to Bruce's home. 

He wasn't being pushed away, wasn't the subject of a lecture on what was right and wrong. Rather, he was accepted and that felt like the closest thing Dick had ever felt to right. He wrapped his arms around Bruce and rested his cheek on his shoulder... and drifted.


End file.
